Sortijas
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Alice ha perdido su anillo de compromiso, y teme la reacción de Jasper. Él la nota extraña, mas no sospecha que es lo que esconde. Una reacción que nadie espera, un pensamiento temeroso. ¿Cuál será la verdadera reacción de Jasper? ONE-SHOT


**Les traigo un nuevo one-shot de mi pareja favorita; Jalice!!! Espero les guste, salió en un momento de locura (unos de los muchos momentos de locura) en la clase de matemáticas!!! Sinceramente no sé como apruebo todas las materias -.- jaja, bueno,Espero lo disfruten. Sí, lo sé, debería actualizar pronto mis otros fics, y lo haré….en cuanto encuentre una musa. xD Excepto para Noche De Chicas Y Chicos, ¡Ya subí cap! **

SORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSO

I.- SORTIJAS

JALICE

ALICE'S POV

Entré corriendo en mi habitación. Trate de parecer calmada, pero no creo haberlo logrado. Jasper, que estaba acostado en la cama con un libro, volteo a verme. Decidí ignorar su mirada, así sería más fácil. Sabía que había dejado su libro en el buró, pero eso también lo ignoré; así sería más fácil. Yo solo batía mi closet de arriba abajo en busca de algo. Ser vampiro es ventajoso, pero eso no significa que pueda hacerlo todo.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- Preguntó él, inocentemente. Lo sentí ponerse a mí lado para susurrar esto dulcemente a mi oído. ¡Maldición! Sí seguí así, lograría matarme.

-Jazz…es que… ¡Emmett perdió su sortija de matrimonio y cree que Rosalie lo va a matar!- Solté lo primero que se me ocurrió. Creo que es la primera vez que le miento a mi Jasper. Pero, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que le diría a Jasper, siempre tan amable, que YO había perdido NUESTRA sortija de matrimonio? No podía prever su reacción, puesto que no había ninguna decisión tomada…..y eso era en serio frustrante. Y me asustaba.

-Oh, bien, ¿Ya buscaron en su queridísimo Jeep?- Trató de ayudar Jasper. ¡Oh, por Dios! Por supuesto que lo hacía por mí. ¿En qué momento decidí mentirle a ÉL? O, peor aún, ¿en qué momento decidí perder mi maldita sortija de matrimonio?

-No, aún no, gracias por la idea, amor. Iré a revisar, te amo.- Corrí hacía la puerta, pero un carraspeo de garganta me devolvió.

-¿Qué? ¿No me merezco ni un beso?- Me dijo, en son de broma, y una ilustre sonrisa en el rostro.

Reí nerviosamente y me acerqué para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Debo irme, temo que sí Emmett mete la pata, me hará pagar las consecuencias a mí.- Le dije, guiñándole un ojo, mientras salía de ahí a toda velocidad. Incluso para un vampiro eso era increíblemente rápido. Creo que la situación lo amerita.

¡Gracias Dios, por darme un hermano tan despistado como para poder usarlo de escusa!

Por supuesto que la sortija no iba a estar en el jeep, eso no era ni un 1% probable. Pero, estaba tan desesperada, que, aún así, lo revisé rápido, sin poner mucha atención. Nada. Después, me puse a revisar a fondo mi queridísimo Porsche, hay si podría estar. Juro que casi busco detrás del volante.

Nada.

Ya había buscado en el Volvo, moviendo todo, Había revisado el Mercedes de Carlisle, e, incluso, el BMW de Rose.

Nada.

Siempre era la misma respuesta. Batí el garaje y lo volví a batir, son resultado favorable. Nada.

Alguien se acercaba. Corrección; Jasper se acercaba. Me puse nerviosa. Más nerviosa que nunca. Él bajaría las escaleras en mi busca y llegaría en aproximadamente 2 minutos. Emmett había derramado Jamaica, que, por alguna extraña razón él llevaba en una jarra, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón la canción de 'oh, oh, sexy vampire', así que Jasper había tenido que ir a cambiarse.

Estaba a punto de subirme a mi Porsche cuando Jasper entró al garaje. La camisa de Jasper estaba manchada, no se había ido a cambiar. Había cambiado de parecer demasiado rápido, no me había dado cuenta de ello. Después, me di cuenta de que habían pasado 5 minutos, no 2. Había perdido mucho tiempo pensando y con la visión. Pero algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué la camisa de Jasper seguíe manchada sí había pasado tanto tiempo? Eso no tenía sentido alguno.

-Hola.- Saludó Jazz. Su voz sonó dolida… ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

-Hola- Saludé de vuelta, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. -¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, señalando su camisa y con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Traté de concentrarme en otras cosas para que no sintiera mi temor.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. – Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndome.

La alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Algo andaba mal.

Solté una risita, tratando de disimular.

¡Concéntrate, Alice! Me exigí a mí misma.

-¿Por qué no te ha cambiado? Quiero decir.- Dije, saliendo por la tangente.

-No lo sé, cambié de parecer.- Me dijo. Pensé que Había algo que me decía que él esperaba que yo le dijese algo.

Y ese pensamiento me dolió. Seguramente él ya sabía.

-Bueno…eh…¡yo tengo que seguir ayudando a Rosalie!- Le dije, un tanto rápido.

.Creí que era a Emmett- Cuestionó mi marido, arqueando las cejas.

Oops, acabo de meter la pata. Y hasta el fondo.

-Ehmm…sí, bueno….tú sabes, ¿da la misma, no? Salvar a Emmett, salvar a Rose, es la misma.- Bien, eso no tenía sentido alguno.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

¡Jasper nunca, NUNCA, se cruza de brazos!

¡Rayos! ¿En donde había metido la pata? En todos lados, obvio. ¡Se trata de Jasper, por Dios! Se sabe todas mis reacciones, todas y cada una de mis reacciones. Y qué decir que puede saber lo que siento en cada momento. Y no necesariamente gracias a sus poderes.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Acaso soy un monstruo? ¿Me temes?.- Me preguntó, y aquellas palabras me hirieron como dagas en el corazón. La agonía proveniente de sus ojos me embargó. Me sentí tan culpable…tan dolida….

Corrí hacía a él y lo abracé, al tiempo que sollozaba. Lo abracé como nunca antes lo había abrazado. ÉL correspondió a mi abrazo casi al instante y me dio pequeños besos en la coronilla.

-Tranquila, amor.- Me susurró dulcemente al oído. –No quiero que me tengas miedo. Juro que jamás haré nada que te lastime- Así que él creía que estaba así porque le tenía miedo…que error tan grande y estúpido. Ya debería de haber aprendido eso. ¡Pero es tan terco! ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Acaso tengo que matar para que vea que NO es un monstruo?! AL menos no más que yo…no es su culpa ser lo que es. Me separé lentamente de él.

-No tengo miedo de ti.- Murmuré, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

La duda se hizo presente en su marmoleo y perfecto rostro.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho y lo abracé nuevamente.

-Me da pena…¡no se!- Le dije, casi gritando, y desesperada. -¡No sé! ¡No sé! ¡No sé!- para este momento mi voz era más que desesperada y él intentaba inútilmente calmarme.

Me tomó en brazos, con mi cara aún escondida en su pecho y mis sollozos ahogados en su camisa. Me llevó a nuestra habitación, y me recostó en la cama. Se tendió a mi lado, acurrucándome contra su piel.

-Tranquila- Me dijo, una y otra vez.

Poco a poco fui recobrando la calma.

Cuando estuve completamente calmada me decidí a hablar.

-¿Me perdonas?- Dije, dudativa, moviéndome para quedar frente a su cara.

Movió su mano hacia mi cabeza y me alborotó el cabello. Acto seguido me abrazó y suspiró.

-Por supuesto que sí, tontita, ¿qué crees que soy? No me importa una estúpida sortija.- Me contestó, sonriendo

-¿A no?- Le dije esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que no.- Cada palabra era pronunciadas lentamente, con ternura.

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de algo que hasta el momento había ignorado.

-Pero…¿Cómo lo supiste?- La pregunta salió casi en cuanto la pensé. Me moví para quedar apoyada en un codo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Él se acostó, viendo al techo. Lo imité. Él se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

-Edward- Murmuró –Me vio antes de que llegase a la habitación, por eso no me cambié. Me dijo que estabas muy mal y que estabas aterrada, que me veías enojado constantemente… No me gusta que pienses eso de mí. Él se preocupó de sobremanera por ti.- Explicó Jasper, en tono triste.

Me acerqué más a él.

-¿Sabes? No es que piense de ti en esa manera. Supongo que es la parte humana que aún habita en mí. Acto reflejo. Pensar cosas, temer de alguien. Era la pequeña niña que había hecho algo malo, sabiendo que está mal, con alguien que sabe que no la va a regañar. ¡Y eso es todavía peor! ¡Te hace sentir más culpable!- Le dije, exasperada, mientras me llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y me jalaba ligeramente los cabellos.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo castigarte.- Contestó Jasper, con una sonrisa traviesa en el blanquecino rostro mientras me besaba intensamente.

Me separé lentamente, muy a mi pesar, y le sonreí.

-Si este es mí castigo, te haré enojar más seguido. –Le dije, besándolo yo ahora. –Que lastima que solo usemos un anillo de compromiso-.

Sonrió y me beso de nuevo.

SORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSORTIJASSO

**Aquí tienen de vuelta a su autora demente xD ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Sí, sé que no he subido los otros fics, y que soy una demente por mi irregularidad para subir fics y más teniendo tres que continuar. Sí, soy un asco en esto, lo sé xD Pero es que he tenido millones de ideas para nuevos fics, pero ninguno es one-shot!! Así que esperare a terminar uno aunque sea, después subiré uno nuevo. **

**POR CIERTO, ¡OPINEN! EH ESTADO PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE HARRY POTTER, QUE YA TENGO PENSADO, ¿ME CONVIENE PUBLICARLO? USTEDES DECIDEN!**


End file.
